Harley Quin
by Adelene Abnormal
Summary: Companion story to Stitched Together please read that first. What would happen if Doctor Quinzel was to make an appearance in Doll and The Joker's life? The obsessed doctor would do anything for his attention. Both women so similar but yet so different. These two women can't both have him so it's a fight to the death... literally. The winner takes the throne and the crown.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So this will be a short story to follow Stitched Together and I hope you like it. It's probably going to be just around 3 or so chapter long. So please review and let me know what you think. All reviews with an account will get a sneak peak of the next chapter!

* * *

Harley Quinn

Chapter One

Doll was lounging on the bed on her back when she heard the footsteps through the headquarters. She set up quickly to listen. She stared dumbstruck when her bedroom door opened to The Joker. He was supposed to be locked up in Arkham until tomorrow night when she was to break him out. But yet here he stood; bright orange inmate uniform and all smiles. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You got out." She commented speaking slowly.

"A spur of the moment kind of thing." He waved it off before heading to the conjoining bathroom on the other side of the room. She watched his every step like a cat ready to strike a mouse. She quickly got up to follow him before he could shut and lock the door on her. Doll leaned against the closed door as he stepped into the shower.

"So, how exactly did you escape?" Doll questioned over the running water. They did escape on their own on occasion but the other usually broke them out.

"Just a bit of luck," was his answer. Doll didn't believe any of it.

"Luck?" She threw back at him. "I think it was something more than that."

"Fine, I had a little help on the inside. Okay?" He told her as he stepped out of the shower. He shook his hair like a dog and water flew everywhere around the room including on a frustrated Doll.

"What did you have to pay them to get them to help you escape?" Doll asked. She knew that Gotham was full of corrupted people who would do just about _anything_ for the right price.

"Nothing." The Joker shrugged. He moved around her to open the door and let the steam rush out from his shower. She followed him as he got dressed in his own clothes.

"Nothing? So this guy just helped you get out of Arkham for free? For some reason I just have a hard time believing that." Doll told him.

"It wasn't a guy." The Joker told her as he slipped a white t-shirt over his head.

"A girl helped you escape. A girl that wasn't me?" Doll asked her teeth clenched together tightly and her finger nails sunk into the palms of her hands.

"She was my therapist. I think she had some kind of crush on me." He told her. When he finally looked at her he realized his mistake. It looked like Doll was one step away from murdering him where he stood. "Whoa, before you get any ideas nothing happened. I just used her to get out of the place a little quicker. Besides it was fun messing with her head. I think she's a little unstable." He explained. It didn't seem to work like he hoped. Doll didn't loosen up at all. If anything she seemed to become madder.

"So is she your little toy now? Your new pet project? She wouldn't have a crush on you if you treated her like you did every other doctor in that place. Did you feed her one of your sob stories to make her feel sorry for you?" Doll shouted at him. The Joker's eyes widened as his tongue came out to trace his scars in almost a nervous gesture.

"It's not like that Doll. Stop overreacting." The Joker told her. He walked cautiously over to her and slid his arms around her waist but keeping enough distance between him that he could see her face. "Nothing happened." He stressed to her. "It was just a game."

Doll snorted before pushing his hands away from her. She walked over and opened the bedroom door but paused before going through it. "You better hope it's just a game because if it's not your little therapist will die." Doll warned him before slamming the door closed.

It was three weeks later when Doll was captured and sent to Arkham Asylum. She had been there for two days already and had not received any treatment. She was starting to believe either they were too scared or they had forgotten about her. She was leaning to towards the first option.

What Doll didn't know was that she was anything but forgot about or unwanted. There was someone actually fighting to want to be her doctor. A new doctor, just fresh from receiving her degree,Harleen Quinzel was fighting for her chance to be Doll's doctor. Doctor Quinzel had started treating The Joker the last time he was here and had seemed to make some progress and was getting him to talk. What the director of Arkham didn't know was that Quinzel was actually the reason he escaped. Quinzel liked her last patient more than anyone should and now his little girlfriend was in her territory. Quinzel saw it as a great opportunity to see her completion on her playing field. She was finally granted permission to treat Doll and she couldn't be happier.

Finally on day three, Doll was setting in the familiar therapy room. She gazed uninterested around the plain white room. She hoped her new doctor proved to be fun. The last few she had were boring and typical. She wanted a challenge; something exciting.

When the door opened she was meet with something she was least expecting. The woman who walked in was no older than Doll with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Doll stared at her and it clicked in her head quickly. This was the girl who helped The Joker escape. Doll had no doubt about that. This doctor had a crush on her Joker and Doll didn't do competition. The girl look highly similar to her it made her wonder if The Joker was attracted to this woman for that simple fact as well. The woman took the seat in front of Doll and she could see her studying her as well. Doll saw an almost predator gleam in her eye. Doll didn't like that look. She was not prey for _anyone_.

A moment later a bright smile was on the doctor's face as her red lips curled into a friendly welcoming smile. Doll's face continued to be emotionless. "Hello! How are we feeling today?" The doctor finally asked. Her voice was high pitched and overly happy. Doll felt this woman would be more suited in helping children then criminally insane patients.

"Oh, I'm just doing peachy!" Doll told her with a mock smile as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh I almost forgot. I'm Doctor Quinzel and I'll be treating you from now on." Doctor Quinzel said her smile still in place.

"You mean you're my doctor until I escape." Doll corrected her with a smile of her own. In Doll's mind it was game time… and she was going to win. She was going to see what this Doctor Quinzel was really made of.

"You seem pretty confident in that fact. You never know though this may be the one time you don't get out." Quinzel threw back at her. It was almost a threat. Doll raised an eyebrow in question.

"My track record says otherwise." Doll reminded her.

"Well, I guess we will just have to see then but until then we will be having therapy sessions together." Her red lips formed a smile again at Doll. Doll had already decided that this woman would die the first chance that she got. She was incredibly annoying. "So, let's began. I want to talk about your scars. There quite interesting looking; very unusual." She commented waving a hand towards Doll's face.

"Why is that always the first question you doctors ask?" Doll questioned. "Is that the first question you… asked The Joker. Because let me tell you a secret he _really_ likes to tell stories of how he got his." She told her. "And just so you understand my meaning clearly I mean they're all lies." She saw the doctor's smile quickly fade away at the mention of The Joker's name.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She quickly denied. Doll scoffed at her.

"You were his doctor weren't you?" Doll questioned.

"That's none of your business. " Quinzel quickly denied. "Besides I'm here to talk about you. I'm here to help _you_." Her tone was one of warning.

Doll didn't believe a word that came out of her mouth. Doll was feeling an emotion that she had never felt personally herself. She knew it only because of Allison. She felt jealous of this doctor. The Joker had continued to deny that he had any emotional attachment to this woman and Doll had started to believe him. Now that she was in the presence of this woman she was starting to doubt it. She was almost a carbon copy of Doll without the facial scarring. Doll had never felt inadequate to anyone… ever. But Doctor Quinzel made her insides burn. She had long blonde perfect hair that was twisted into a professional bun and bright blue eyes sparkled with intelligence. The woman was taller than Doll but still had a thin waist like her.

Doll stared at her in silence. Was this what The Joker wanted… this woman… this doctor? Did he like that fact that this woman came with no scars? That maybe she showed fear towards him. He could control this one. She wondered if that was what he wanted now. Was he done with her? Was it time for them to go their separate ways? Doll shook her head. She wasn't a quitter. If she was she wouldn't be sitting in this stupid therapy room. She would be dead like Allison. If this woman wanted The Joker then she was going to have to go through Doll to do it. Doll was a fighter and she wasn't going to let go the one person in this dark city that she connected with. Doll shook her head again and squared her shoulder. Her blue eyes pierced in to Quinzel's as a silent challenge. Game on!

"What was the question you asked me again?" Doll questioned politely. She saw the surprise expression on her doctor's face at her manners.

"I asked you how you got your scars." She replied back silently confused at Doll's change in behavior.

"Ah yes, now I remember." Doll raised her cuffed hands in the air as she spoke before laying them on the table. "Well, it started with a man that I didn't like." Doll told her honestly. She watched as the doctors attention was drawn in. Doll mentally smiled. "And then... _I _betrayed this man and he thought it would be fun to uh teach me a lesson." Doll kept her story truthfully except she didn't betray anyone… that was all Allison's doing but Quinzel didn't need to know that. The doctor was hanging on her every word.

"How were they made?" Quinzel couldn't help but ask. The scars were like nothing she had ever seen before and it such interesting places. She had ones that circled completely around her mouth, below both of her eyes slightly down her cheeks and above her eyes all the way up past her eyebrows, and then there were her ears; they were split right in the center starting mid-way down her lobe and all the way down. When Doll was in her normal attire and face paint she made Quinzel think of a skeleton but without it she looked like a broken porcelain doll that someone had tried to put back together.

"There from stitches." Doll answered.

"Stitches?" She questioned unsure. Doll rolled her eyes. Maybe she wasn't as intelligent as she first thought.

"Yeah, stitches. I got sown up like a rag doll." She explained. She tapped her finger against the cool table as she spoke. Her eyes never left the doctors face.

"Well, that certainly seems like a very traumatic experience for anyone to go through. What happened to the man that did it? Was he arrested?"

Doll couldn't hold the laughter that came next. It seeped through her mouth before she could hold it back. Quinzel cringed at the sound. Doll wondered if she did that around The Joker when he laughed. And Doll was sure he laughed while he was in her presence.

"I killed him." Doll told her simply with a careless shrug. Her story was truthful for the most part and she only eliminated a few details but it all came to this last part. The challenge. The warning. "You see people who I don't like or people who try to beat me at my own game… they don't live long. I don't have to have some complicated plan or scheme. If I want to kill someone… shooting them or slicing their throat open will do just fine. Not that I don't _enjoy_ playing with my toys first… it's just not always necessary."

Doll watched the doctor's reaction carefully. She saw her body tense at her every word. The message was received loud and clear.

"I think that's enough for today." She told her with a polite but forced smile. "I'll see you in two days; same time." She told her before she called in the guards to come collect Doll.

"I'm looking forward to it." Doll replied with an overly large smile as the guards pulled her through the door.

The doctors at Arkham were astounded at the progress Doctor Quinzel was making with Doll. She was actually talking in their sessions about herself. Harleen couldn't be happier. Not only was she gaining Doll's trust but she was also helping her career. In the first sessions they had together she was skeptical about Doll. Doll had a predatorily look about her; like she was challenging Harleen but then she opened up. She told her how she got her scars… not in big details but she had never answered the question before, ever! She also told her that she had murdered her parents and she had a sister that died at an early age.

Doll had been there for two weeks now and she was wondering if The Joker would come for her… or if he would come for the doctor instead. Did he even miss her? Doll's mind was swirling with unanswered, betrayed and angry questions. She liked the fact that she was gaining Doctor Quinzel's trust, or Harleen Quinzel's trust. Harley Quinn, a name of a clown. That was just icing on the super sweet cupcake. Doll wanted to add a few scars to Quinzel's flawless face. The longer she stayed here the more she began to think that The Joker really did have something going on with this woman. If so then his time was up and she would show him just how dangerous she was.

She didn't like the jealousy that boiled in her blood because of this woman. Doll wasn't a jealous person. She did she wanted and took what she wanted. But if The Joker was done with her and was ready to kick her out on the streets then there wasn't much that she could do. She could kill him and that would probably make her feel better for a while but then he would be gone… forever! Doll didn't like that idea and she shook her head to remove it. She could kill Quinzel and get rid of the completion but then he might be angry for getting rid of his _perfect_ little toy. She gritted her teeth just thinking about them. What had they done while in their therapy sessions together? Did they just talk? Did he touch her… did she touch him? Doll's fist hit the wall of her cell in a rage of anger. She screamed as she clutched her head in her hands… all these thoughts, all these doubts were making her head throb. Her knuckles were red and scratched from hitting the wall but she didn't care.

Two more weeks passed and Doll thought she might actually be going insane. One month… that was the unspoken agreement between The Joker and herself. If they hadn't escaped on their own then the other was to break them out. Doll wanted him to come get her. She wanted him to prove that he still wanted her. However now that the time was ticking Doll was starting to wonder. He never waited any longer than the deadline. He said he was always bored without her. Had he given up on her… was he bored with her now?

Doll clenched her teeth together as she started at Quinzel from her seat in the therapy room. The said doctor was staring at her with that stupid large smile on her face. Doll wished she could move… she wished she could just get her hands on her. One minute would be all it would take.

"You seem tense?" Quinzel asked her. Doll rolled her eyes but took a deep breath and released it to calm herself down. The game was still on and Doll refused to loose even if The Joker didn't come for her.

"Do I? I didn't notice." Doll answered.

"Could it be because you're still here?" She questioned. Doll didn't answer so she continued. "I read your file. If you haven't escaped on your own by now he _always _breaks you out exactly a month after you come here… which was two days ago." Quinzel reminded her. Doll could hear the smile in her voice. Her hands rubbed against the handcuffs angrily. Red rings formed around her wrists.

"Why should you care?" Doll asked her, her anger slightly showing. "Isn't this what you wanted? For me to stay here… so you can _cure_ me? Or do you have another reason for wanting me stay here so badly?" Doll stared at her. The tension was finally gone from her body. She was done worrying herself crazy. If The Joker was done with her then she would _ruin_ him and his little pet. She was done playing it nice. The game was coming to a halt.

"I do want to help you. I think you're making excellent progress. You've started to open up about yourself and your past." Quinzel explained. Doll rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her chair. This doctor was going to see the real Doll; the Doll that made doctors quit.

"Is that _really _what you're trying to do doctor? Because if I had to venture a guess I would say you were trying to get rid of your competition." Doll told her with a smug smile plastered on her face.

"Competition?" Quinzel questioned with a small laugh.

"Yeah, he told me about you. How you uh helped him escape." Doll said finally rising back up in her chair. She sat her cuffed hands on the table with her head resting on top of them. The doctor's face looked around the room nervously. Doll's smile widened showing off her white teeth. "Afraid the walls have ears little Harley Quinn?" Doll mocked.

"No," she snapped back at her. Doll started laughing uncontrollably. Quinzel winced at the sound again.

"You never stand a chance with him. And even if you do catch his attention you won't survive him." Doll warned her.

"You're wrong!" Quinzel finally snapped back at her. Quinzel's face was flushed red and her pretty smile was gone. Doll's smile however widened if that was possible.

"I'm wrong? What exactly am I wrong about?" Doll asked amused as she mocked the good doctor.

"I do stand a chance with him… more than you know. He talk about you to me you know." Quinzel told her. Doll's head slipped from her hands as she waved them around for Quinzel to continue. "He said you were like a child. That he was so _tired_ of keeping you out of trouble and alive." She told her.

Doll scoffed.

"Our job is nothing but getting into trouble." Doll told her as if she was stupid and well Doll did think the doctor was stupid. She couldn't honestly think Doll would believe this crap right?

"Oh he didn't mean that part. He was talking about how you can't take care of yourself. He told me about the mob leader that got a hold of you. How he tortured you and drugged you. Poor little Doll just needs someone to protect her and The Joker is _done_ with you." Quinzel told her with her smile back in place and she sat perfect straight in her chair. Her body towering of Doll's even as the two of them were seated.

Doll's hands stretched as far as the handcuffs would allow and she could feel the metal claw at her skin; but she didn't care. She was mad… no, she was furious. How could she know that unless The Joker told her? He did talk about her. He opened up to this stupid woman. Doll could feel her blood boiling inside her. Doll jumped from her chair to get to Quinzel but the cuffs around her feet didn't allow her. She did however enjoy the terrified look on the doctor's face when she moved. She watched as Quinzel gulped and her blue eyes showed she was terrified.

"You're lying! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Doll told her, her body and voice was seething with uncontrollable anger.

"Really? Because from what I see all you do is get hurt. I mean sure he has a set of scars on his face but look at you? You're covered in them!" Quinzel snapped back.

Doll pushed against her restraints again but it was no use she wasn't going anywhere. She glared at the doctor from across the table. The doctor still looked nervous as her eyes lingered on Doll's restraints. She was hoping that they continued to hold because if they didn't she was as sure as dead. She knew she was fighting fire but she was confident that Doll was here to stay.

"You think he doesn't have other scars?" Doll laughed at her then scoffed loudly. "You truly are an idiot. We're both covered in them. Their reminders that this city and the people that live in it deserver what we give them." She told her.

Doll couldn't shake off the uncomfortable feeling inside her stomach though. The scars- her brain always came back to them. Quinzel's body was scar free as Doll's was marked all over. Down her arms were ugly scars from her time with Carrillo and of course there was her face. Not to mention ones from Batman and the police on other parts of her body. She wondered if The Joker preferred this scar less woman. Now that he knew her story of how she got her trade mark scars was he done with her? Was that all he wanted; to know how she got her scars? She knew that she was a puzzle to him but she didn't think he could figure her out that quickly.

"Oh, I believe you but maybe he finally wants a woman who actually looks like one… and not a broken, little, stitched up doll." Quinzel told her with a smile.

Quinzel's victory was cut short when there was a loud knock on the therapy room door. That was the signal that the therapy session was passed over. The doctor composed herself as Doll sat back down in her chair. The guards came in only a few seconds later.

One guard reached down and un-cuffed her feet and then the other grabbed onto her upper arms to push her out the door. However Doll had a different idea. She had done it countless of times and she never felled at it. With her feet loose she kicked the guard closest right in the upper leg with the grip on her lightened she twisted out of their grip. She went straight for Quinzel and they both went to the floor.

Her hands were still cuffed together but that didn't stop her from pushing her hands roughly against her pale throat. Quinzel's eyes widened as she stared terrified up at Doll.

Doll leaned into her slightly; her mouth only centimeters away from Quinzel's ear.

"If you're trying to steal something from me you're going to have to get your hands dirty. I can't stand people who are all talk and no bite. And here's a tip… neither can he. Up your game and then maybe I'll believe you when you say he likes you more."

Doll leaned back up and seeing that the doctors face was turning blue from lack of oxygen she loosened her grip while a large grin spread across her face. The next second she was being hauled off by the two guards. Quinzel shakily stood up and Doll glanced over her shoulder to watch her.

"I can't wait for out next session Doctor Quinzel." Doll told her happily before she was shoved right out the door by the impatient and angry guards.

* * *

Please review! And don't forget reviews=sneak peaks for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Just want to say thanks for the two people who reviewed. I'm glad you are liking the story so far. They will be atleast one chapter left maybe two. I hope to see more reviews because I love hearing what everyone thinks. And as usual any reviewers who have an account will be sent a preview for the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Doll was lying in her bed that same night staring absent mindedly at the ceiling. Well she was staring up towards the ceiling anyway it was too dark inside her room/cell that she couldn't actually see anything. Her attention however was quickly piqued when she heard a peaking noise coming from the direction of her door. She quietly slipped from her bed and made her way towards the sound. She pressed her face against the small glass window to attempt to see through the darkness of the hallway. She jumped back a little when a face on the other side mimicked her. She could see the smudge of makeup left behind and knew immediately who was on the other side. The Joker had actually come for her after all.

A few minutes later she heard the bolts unlock on the door and he pulled open the door. There he stood; her Joker in his full glory. Purple suit, green curly hair, and painted scars; she smiled brightly at him.

"You're late." She pointed out to him as she stepped out of her cell. She saw him roll his dark eyes.

"I got a little busy with the uh bat." The Joker told her. "Besides you don't always come on the exact day either doll face." He reminded her.

He handed her a gun as the creped silently through the dark, empty halls. It was eerily silent and she briefly wondered what time it was. She followed The Joker down the stairs without a sound but she did brush against his body briefly. He was warm and familiar and he smelled like he always did; like gasoline, sweat, and something that strictly was just him.

The made it out of the building with only having to kill two guards but the alarm never was triggered. Doll was happy to be free once again but she was even happier that she was back with The Joker. Although she knew that she was going to have to have a long talk with him. He had talked about her to that doctor and she didn't like that. Not one bit!

They arrived at their headquarters in roughly forty-five minutes. When they first got in the black van; The Joker in the driver's seat and Doll in the passenger's seat, she took a peak at the clock on the dashboard it read 1:38 a.m. By the time they reached headquarters Doll was beyond tired. All she wanted was to curl up in the bed she shared with The Joker and feel his strong arms around her. Doll knew her thoughts made her sound weak and needy but she didn't care. She was too tired to.

They walked in silence to their room and Doll wasted no time in stripping off her Arkham uniform to where she was only in her undergarments. She could feel The Joker's eyes roam over her form as she moved to the bed. She pulled the blanket down and crawled in. The Joker was quick to follow her example. She admitted that she watched him undress too. He slid in beside her in only his boxers. His arms wrapped secularly around her making her unable to escape him and for the time being she was content with that.

"I'm really sleepy right now and I like that fact that you're holding me." Doll mumbled sleepily into his chest. She heard him making a sound of agreement. "But don't think you're off the hook just yet. I met your pretty little doctor… and I'm extremely pissed." She continued to mumble as she buried herself deeper into his embrace. She felt his arms tighten around her but not enough that it hurt. He didn't say a word and before long they both drifted to sleep.

Doll was alone in bed when she woke up the next morning. She shrugged before heading straight for the conjoining bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards she changed into some of her own clothing.

She found The Joker setting at one of the table in the 'dining area'. Doll took a seat directly in front of him. She stared him down with narrowed eyes.

"So I met your _pretty_ little therapist during my stay." She told him. He didn't react; he just continued to stare at her. "She was _my_ therapist to you know. And boy did she have some interesting things to say." That got a reaction out of him. He sat up straight in his chair instead of slouching and his eyes narrowed towards her.

"Yeah, she seemed to think you guys were the best of buddies. Telling her about Carrillo and complaining how much of a bother I am to you. Then of course she went on a big rant how you liked her better because she wasn't covered in scars." Doll didn't take her eyes away from his. Her body was tense and anger and a little bit of jealousy was following through her body.

"Doll," he began in a warning tone. She wasn't afraid of him but it did silence her. "I didn't tell her anything about you that not common knowledge. She has your file… I'm sure dear old Gordon put something in there about your… accident. He would see that as a being helpful to your 'recovery'." He told her. Doll wasn't sure if he believed him but now that she was thinking somewhat rationally it would make since to have that in her file. Gordon would make sure of it. So that could be the truth but she wasn't done questioning yet.

"Okay so you didn't share juicy gossip about me with your little doctor friend… what _did _you do then? News flash she wants me out of the way. She didn't want you to come for me; she wanted you to come for her. She thinks she stands a chance and I want to know if Harley Quinn does." Doll's eyes stared dangerously into his. She wanted the truth know matter how angry it made her.

"Alright, I'll admit that I played around with her head… like every other doctor. But uh apparently she _really_ is messed up in the head because she took it to a whole other level. I didn't ask her to help me escape and I certainly don't want her affections. Got that doll face?" The Joker told her and Doll believed him.

"Got it," Doll confirmed.

The Joker got up from his chair and Doll followed his lead. He stepped in front of her with a deadly serious face. She almost wanted to throw his most over used phrase at him but she kept silent. She watched as he slid off his purple glove from his right hand. The pale hand brushed over her face like a ghost. His brown eyes stayed focused on hers as he traced every scar on her face. His hand traveled down to her chin where it finally stopped. Doll gave him a small smile as the heat from his hand warmed her face. She wondered if it made her look like she was blushing. She hoped not.

"You're beautiful and unique. You're a puzzle that not even I can figure out what makes you tick. Don't ever doubt that. I don't want someone crazy… I want someone who's an individual." He told her.

Doll's next words broke the intense atmosphere.

"Why does it seem like the therapist that try to _cure_ the crazy people are actually the ones that are crazy and need help?" She questioned to no one really. The Joker gave an amused expression. "I've had two doctors that were crazy. Maybe it's something in the water there." Doll gave a laugh, breaking out of his embrace.

"Does seem like a running theme." The Joker agreed.

"I wonder how crazy this Harley Quinn really is." Doll wondered out loud. "I feel like we haven't heard the last of her. She seemed to really want me out of the picture."

"I had no idea I was so desirable." The Joker well joked. Doll hit him in the stomach making him let out an umph noise. "Don't act like that. I charmed you didn't I?" He wiggled his painted eyebrows at her playfully. She rolled her eyes at him but smiled anyway. No one but her got to see him this way. He was normal… they were just human when it was just the two of them. They didn't have to prove anything to each other. They understood each other. They weren't monsters… they were just different. They saw the world for what it truly is and both understood that the only way to truly live and to be free is to live in chaos… to master chaos. They both were masters of chaos.

Doll had been out of Arkahm for two weeks and the two criminal master minds hadn't heard anything from Harley; which Doll was thankful for. As far as she was concerned she hoped to never have to see the doctor again and if she did she hoped it was the last time Harley would breathe.

Doll had walked down stairs to the living room section of the hotel they resided in when she heard the news. It made her pause to listen.

"Last night there were three robberies that have yet to be solved or any leads discovered. Two jewelry stories were robbed with over 50,000 dollars' worth of merchandise gone and a costume shop was broken into but nothing has been reported of the missing merchandise. At this time the police is not sure if they were related or who was responsible." The news caster said.

Doll arched an eyebrow curiously. Something seemed unusual but she couldn't quite grasp what it was. "How very interesting; seems we got a thief wanting attention." Doll muttered to herself.

She made her way to the kitchen area to see two of her and The Joker's henchmen eating sandwiches at the table. They both looked up at her when she entered.

"Did you need anything boss lady? Uh The Joker went out a few minutes ago encase you were looking for him." One of them spoke up. Doll winced slightly when he referred to her as 'boss lady'. The name made Doll want to barf but she let it slide.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing things myself," Doll snipped back at him. She smirked knowingly as she watched the man shift in his chair. "Did he happen to say _where _he was going by chance?" Doll asked curiously. The Joker hadn't said anything about leaving for anything today.

"Um, no he didn't." The same man answered. The other one shrugged unknowingly as well.

"What do I pay you people for?" Doll asked rhetorically and she was thankfully they didn't attempt to answer. She would have shot them without a second thought if they did.

Doll never got around to asking where The Joker went that day and after a couple of days passed she forgot all about it. However the thief couldn't be forgotten. Several more places were broken into but no one was ever killed or drastically hurt in anyway... how boring thought Doll. The news said the police had no leads. That didn't particularly surprise Doll. Gotham's police officers weren't the smartest bunch.

It was midnight and the streets were deserted of anyone except for Doll who strolled happily down the dark streets. She was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a plain black t-shirt and a purple leather jacket. Her feet were tucked into a pair of black booties. Her scars were covered mostly with makeup and her hair framed her face and shoulders.

Doll had no agenda that night she just felt like going for a peaceful walk. What she didn't except to come across was a store with its door wide open. Her curiosity was peeked. She had a suspicion that this was the doing of the new thief in town. Doll walked silently in to the dark store and glanced around but didn't hear or see anything. She stood just in the doorway for any indication that someone was still here. Just when she was about to give up she heard footsteps in the back. Sounds of rummaging and opening of drawers reached Doll's ears.

She pulled her switchblade from her back pants pocket and followed the sounds. Her eyes constantly surveyed the room and she stepped lightly to not be heard.

The sounds were coming from a back room where the owner kept items that weren't for sale yet and the money for the store. When Doll peeked inside she was surprised at what she found. The person was no doubt female; with a slender figure. Doll couldn't see much else but she did notice the long blonde hair that was pulled into pig tails. She rolled her eyes when it clicked in her head and she lowered her weapon to her side. She stood in the doorway for a few more minutes and her company never noticed she was there. Doll smiled when she cleared her throat and the little thief jumped and swirled around to face her.

"You know when I told you to get your hands dirty this wasn't really what I meant." Doll told the shocked Harley Quinn.

"How did you get in here?" Harley asked her angry at her presence.

"You left the door wide open. Not my fault that you're stupid." Doll told her with a wide smile.

"I wasn't doing this because of you." Harley told her. Her blue eyes narrowed as she stared at Doll who was now casually leaning against the door frame.

"Oh I know you're not doing this because of me. No, no you're doing this because of _him_. But let me give you some advice since you're new at being a criminal. Robbing jewelry stores isn't going to cut it. I only knew about you because our men like to watch the news. I don't think he has even noticed or cared. Now killing someone, someone meaningful just might do the trick but what you're doing now isn't cutting it." She told Harley as she walked further into the room. She stood only a few feet from the other woman. Their blue eyes connected and Doll could see Harley tense as she moved closer. She remembered what happened last time and now Harley had only herself to save her.

"I could just kill you." Harley spit those words out to her with hatred behind every word. She was hoping to see fear in Doll's eyes but she was only greeted with her laughter instead. "What's so funny? If I got rid of you then I would have my puddin' all to myself!" Harley told her.

"Puddin'? Does he know that's what you call him?" Doll continued to laugh. She panted as she tried to catch her breath. "If you want to kill me then by all means you can try. But uh I don't feel threatened by you… I've been through worse and came out alive."

"I'm like you Doll I don't care how you die… I just want you dead." Harley told her as she pulled out a gun from her black bag that was slung over her shoulder. She pointed it directly at Doll. "Let's see you talk your way out of this one." Harley smiled triumphantly. Doll had no escape and that made Harley giggle. However she did notice that Doll still didn't show any fear.

"For having a doctorates degree you're very dumb." Doll commented before Harley fired the gun.

Harley wasn't sure how it happened but her bullet missed its target which was Doll's heart instead it got her shoulder. Harley's mind was still reeling from missing her target that she was shocked when she found herself on the ground with Doll once again on top of her. She could feel Doll's warm blood drip on her. Doll didn't even seem to notice the bullet wound in her shoulder or the blood loss.

"I should just kill you but I do enjoy playing with my toys beforehand." Doll reminded her. Doll licked her lips as she stared down at Harley. "I want to see how far you're willing to go. Shooting someone isn't hard… an idiot could do it. It's quick… you don't have time to really think about what you're doing… until it's over. I want to know if you have what it takes to be with your _puddin'_ like you claim you do." Doll told her.

"If you want to prove yourself meet me a week from now at midnight at the abandoned warehouse on 320 22nd street. You can't miss it. No weapons allowed. If you want to kill me and get to The Joker you do it by hand. Got that sweetheart?" Doll mocked.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Harley asked suspiciously.

"There's only one way to find out!" Doll sang brightly as she smiled down at her before she took Harley's own gun that was lying on the floor and knocked her on the head with the handle of it. "I'll let you sleep on it." Doll giggled to herself and she stood up. She glanced at her shoulder in annoyance. "I'll see you next week… if you wake up before someone finds you."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it... let me know your thoughts in a review! =]**


End file.
